Tenkou Clan
The Tenkou clan, (てんこう一族, Tenkou Ichizoku) also known as the Storm Singers, originated in the far north, originally developing their weather manipulation jutsu in order to be able to survive the harsh climates. As a clan, the Tenkou were more of a nomadic sort and had no fixed village or home, instead roaming the frozen northlands.' Background It is said in their tales of lore that what originally drove them from the northlands was a strange plague referred to as "The Kara", a black miasma that spread over the snowy peaks like a necrotic infection as it blackened the snow. Leeching the life out of whatever it touched, the miasma left whatever living things it came in contact as an empty roaming shell that devoured whatever it could find, trying to fill the emptiness by consuming the living. However the plague could only survive in such a cold climate. It's stated that the clan gathered what they could save loaded on carts drawn by their clydesdales and headed for warmer lands to escape the miasma. It is said that it was this event that drove the Tenkou Clan from the north and after searching they came across Omoichidou and decided to settle there, deciding that their weather jutsus could be of use to the village for helping with farming and herbalist efforts. They have a strong respect for forces of nature and consider their weather manipulation not as them being greater than nature but simply offering their will up to the forces and if it is accepted their jutsu will become manifest. Abilities It's said that members of the clan have an innate sense for anticipating changes in the weather. Such as knowing it may storm, or snow, a few hours in advance of the actual event. This natural talent is further encouraged, from childhood they are trained to begin predicting the weather, gradually increasing their predictive abilities. They say the clan head can actually predict weather as much as a week in advance. They have developed several types of weather jutsu, though these are often not used for combat but instead to help manage natural phenomenon and make sure that the village's crops are cared for. For example, if a drought is predicted, they will use their weather manipulation to cause small localized rainstorms so that the plants don't dry out and die, or if there is something like a tornado they will manipulate the winds to direct it away from the village. The strength of these jutsus depends greatly on the individual's skill and strength as a shinobi. Genin might be able to, at most, create a pleasant breeze, or chill a drink, or make a veeeeery tiny rain storm (localized within only a few yards, and with a very light rain), or fluff someone's hair with static electricity. As opposed to a high level jounin who could create a lightning/rain storm, brief tornados, snow, or clear the skies completely of unpleasant weather in a localized area. The clan head is referred to as "Makaze" which means "Storm caused by the devil" for their ability to generate storms, hurricanes, firestorms, and blizzards of great destructive force. However, these abilities have not been used since they left the northlands, both due to lack of necessity and also because generating a storm of that magnitude consumes all of the clan head's chakra (in which case the clan head dies). Trivia * The Tenkou Clan is highly matriarchal. * The Tenkou Clan's name can be written two ways: the first is "天候" or, more simply, ''weather. The second is "天后" or Queen of Heaven. Category:Clans Category:Tenkou